rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Waverleigh
Rear Admiral Andrew Thomas Waverleigh (born March 23, 2333) is a fictional character created by Joshua Underwood in the world of Star Trek roleplaying, and has been portrayed by Dylan Baker since his inception in 2007. Dates of Rank and Ships Served *Ensign, 2352 *Lieutenant, Junior Grade, 2353 *Lieutenant, 2356 *Lieutenant Commander, 2358 *Commander, 2359 *Captain, 2365 *Rear Admiral, 2379 *USS Ingram, 2352-2356 *USS Willow Springs, 2356-2365 (CO 2359-2365) *USS San Patricio, 2365-2373 *USS Bill of Rights, 2373-present Medals *Starfleet Cross, 2375 *Purple Heart (two), 2373 and 2375 *Sector 001 Defense Medal, 2373 *Battle of Chin'toka I Service Ribbon, 2374 *Battle of Deep Space Nine Ribbon, 2374 *Battle of Chin'toka II Service Ribbon, 2375 *Battle of Cardassia Ribbon, 2375 *Dominion War Service Ribbon, 2375 Biography The Waverleigh family has served in Starfleet for four generations, beginning with the "redheaded Texan rogue", Quincy Waverleigh. Quince, as he was often called, was a Starfleet captain and friend of James T. Kirk, promoted to the Admiralty and killed in a shuttle crash when trying to warn Starfleet Command of a potential conspiracy within the Fleet. Andrew Waverleigh was born in Providence, Rhode Island, to Quince's grandson Quincy III and his wife Christine. The elder Waverleigh was an engineer on eight starships, including the prototypes of the Galaxy, Nebula and Akira classes. From an early age, Andrew had been inspired by Starfleet service. While he enjoyed hearing stories of legendary captains like Kirk, Sulu and Harriman, he wanted to hear most about his family and their services to the Fleet. In 2349, when he was 16, Andrew met a young woman named Elmira, two years his elder and the daughter of a civilian contractor working at Utopia Planetia. "Andrew and Mira were inseparable," Mikhail Britanov, who was a friend of the Waverleigh family, would say later. "Their individual strengths overcame each other's weaknesses. Very few relationships are as strong as theirs was." They married in 2350, and had twins, Jeanette and Thomas, towards the end of that year. Two years later, Andrew became the fourth generation of Waverleighs to join Starfleet, graduating Starfleet Academy seventh in a class of 171. His father, knowing that Andrew's favorite stories were about the famous captains, predicted that his son would become a captain himself one day and would command men in battle, raising himself to the ranks of the exceptional. Many of his commanding officers noted that the young officer possessed a keen eye for tactics and command ability. Waverleigh's first posting was the Excelsior class USS Ingram, where he served as helmsman until he was named chief operations officer. In 2356, he was transferred to the Miranda class USS Willow Springs as executive officer, under the command of Captain Edward Sansky. Waverleigh did not get along with the overly-xenophobic Sansky, but managed to work with him efficiently enough to avoid outright confrontation. His burden was lessened when the racist captain was transferred to a newer ship, and Waverleigh was chosen to command the Willow Springs. Shortly after assuming command, Waverleigh received word from Earth that his wife, Mira, had died giving birth to a stillborn son. In spite of the immense grief he felt at this loss, he remained committed to his duties. "I felt that keeping myself busy learning the ropes of command would keep me distracted from my grief," he said later, "or at least be an alternative to sobbing all the time." In 2365, Waverleigh was promoted to Captain, and was allowed to return to Earth for a period of shore leave to be with his family. While in drydock at San Francisco Fleet Yards, the Willow Springs was in the process of a refit when she was destroyed by a warp core accident that also crushed the drydock she was berthed in, killing the engineers working on her. Now without a command, Waverleigh waited until a new ship was built, at the shipyards orbiting Saturn's moon of Titan. She was an Ambassador class, and was named the USS San Patricio - Saint Patrick in Spanish - in honor of a courageous battalion of Irishmen and other Europeans who fought for the Mexican Army during the Mexican-American War. In 2373, the San Patricio was a part of Admiral Hayes' fleet to battle the Borg cube during the Battle of Sector 001. The San Patricio was damaged beyond repair by Borg cutting beams, but Waverleigh managed to evacuate as many of the surviving crew as possible. Listening grimly to the fleet comms from the shuttle he escaped on with his bridge crew, Waverleigh heard that Admiral Hayes' flagship - where his father was serving, as ever, in Engineering - had been destroyed. Admiral Hayes himself, who survived the battle, informed Waverleigh that the entire engine room company had been confirmed lost. After the battle ended, the San Patricio was decommissioned and scrapped, and Waverleigh was given an Akira-class vessel, the Bill of Rights. In 2379, he was promoted to Rear Admiral and took over for Herbert McWarren at Starfleet Operations, with the Bill of Rights as his flagship. Category:RPGCategory:Star Trek